


loving you is painful

by DanFanRonpa



Series: Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate title: me hurting dream for 3018 words :), Angst, Awkward Tension, Bittersweet Ending, Depends on how you look at it, George and Sapnap are dicks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Teasing, but they don't mean to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: After a drunken confession, George and Sapnap realise their feelings for Dream and begin to tease Dream until he confesses himself.

It backfires. Horribly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP/Dream Team Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	loving you is painful

George and Sapnap had been pining for a long, long time. They played a game of cat and mouse, switching roles frequently. They'd gotten with different people and bragged about them, just to make the other jealous. And it always worked.

"This is my girlfriend, isn't she beautiful!"

"She's just the best - I could never ask for a better partner."

"You're sounding a bit jealous there, Geroge. Surely not!"

"No. Way. Sapnap, are you jealous of me?"

Their little game was both frustrating and amusing. Even their fans had gotten fed up and demanded that they 'got together already'. Both boys had denied their feelings for the other at any chance they got... Until they finally snapped and confessed their feelings. Their fans had been glad to see the tension resolved, and their friends had all been supportive and happy for them.

Even Dream.

_Especially_ Dream.

* * *

They found out when Dream had been at his most vulnerable. When he was intoxicated.

None of them were recording or streaming. They were just in a new world, messing about on creative, building whatever. And Dream was already on this fourth can when he joined in. George and Sapnap were flirting - a rare sight even though they'd been together for six months now.

Dream was wheezing away at their subpar teasing, but they weren't insulted in the slightest. The man was drunk, which meant he was more prone to laugh at things. And when you have a sense of humour like Dream's ('my trap'), then everything was funny.

" _You guys are just-- so cute together. I love yous_..."

George laughed at that, "Yeah, we love you too, Dream."

" _No_..." Dream whined, breaking the bedrock and falling down the hole and into the void. " _Not the, uh, way I do_." Sapnap and George fell silent, listening as Dream giggled at being unable to get through the hole he made. " _I feel guilty about it too, y'know? You're happy and I'm just... there..._ " There was a bang.

"Dream!?" And then, snores.

Sapnap frowned, " _Guess he fell asleep_..."

George nodded, though he couldn't see it. He thought about what Dream had said. That he had feelings for them. Both of them. He thinks he's read about polyamorous relationships before, and polysexual people. But he never thought Dream would be one. Much less for them. Those flirtatious and sexual jokes were just that. Jokes. But then, weren't his to Sapnap?

" _I'm, uh, gonna go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow, yeah?_ "

"Um, yeah. Night Sap."

" _G'night George_."

As promised, they talked about it in the morning, both coming to the same conclusion. They like Dream too.

"Georgie?"

"Yes, Sappie?"

"We haven't played cat and mouse for a while, huh?"

"No. No, we have not."

* * *

They were streaming on Twitch. Just a simple hardcore run. As soon as they entered the new world, Sapnap went straight for a tree, punching the logs. But as they broke, George swooped in and stole his wood. Sapnap laughed, "George, stop picking up my wood."

George was grinning when he said, "I thought you liked me picking up your wood."

Dream had wheezed, laughing at his friend's antics, before suddenly yelling when a zombie appeared, spawning under the covers of the trees. "Guys, guys!"

"Wait, I got a sword." Sapnap went to kill the zombie as Dream backed away.

George snorted, "Put your sword away, Sapnap. There are children on this stream."

Dream choked on -- something -- and cackled in a high-pitch. "Oh God, am I going to have to suffer through this the whole stream?"

"Pretty much."

Later on, when they made a shelter and had some beds, Geroge slept and Sapnap climbed on him, crouching again and against on George's lap. "You like that, George?"

George laughed. "Oh, Sapnap! Don't stop!" He faked a moan.

"Hit me harder, daddy." Sapnap moaned like a schoolgirl, spamming the shift button even faster.

"Oh my God, guys! Stop!" Dream groaned, laughing as he watched. He hit Sapnap, "Go to bed, Sapnap!"

"Aww..." Sapnap sadly trodded to the bed, eliciting another chuckle from Dream.

After Dream had left them alone to mine some iron, he came back to see George crouching in front of Sapnap, looking more than suggestive. "I'm actually gonna quit and end the stream-- stop."

"No! Don't end the stream!" Sapnap quickly yelled. "We can upload the clip to po--"

"Continue that sentence, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Right-io, sir."

This routine of sexual jokes carried onto any other stream they did.

"Oh, George! You taste so good!" Sapnap moaned as he crouched in front of George, who was backed up against the tree.

"Sapnap, your mouth is so pretty!" George joined in, turning his head up and punching the leaves, not long enough to break them, however.

Dream simply sighed and walked away to another forest and pretended like nothing was happening. He continued to ignore the chat and their claims of him being the ultimate third-wheeler. Until someone sent a donation and Dream mumbled it to himself, "Hey, Dream. How does it feel to third wheel? Great, actually!" Dream cheerfully exclaim. "Y'know? I just love it when my friends flirt right in front of my salad."

That earned a laugh from George and Sapnap.

Dream didn't laugh.

Eventually, Dream stopped complaining and let them do whatever, quieter than usual. Some of his fans questioned this, but most barely noticed. He didn't really care.

* * *

"We should go and see this."

George and Sapnap were hanging out, looking at the cinema and debating which movie they should see. George wanted a sappy romance while Sapnap wanted an action flick. They even brought George's glasses to help with colourblindness. Dream was there too.

"Aw, really? But I wanna see this!" Sapnap whined, pointing at some poster while George, deadpanning, threw some popcorn at his face. He sputtered, "Hey! That was uncalled for! Do you really wanna see Love, Actually again? For the like twentieth time?" He looked at Dream, rolling his eyes at George, "Can you believe this guy?"

Dream snickered, "Just watch an action-romance. Easy."

George gasped, "Why didn't we think of that!?" He yelled and dragged Sapnap to another movie poster. "Let's watch this one!"

Sapnap smiled and ruffled his hair, "Amazing. Okay. Let's watch it."

Dream bit the inside of his mouth, keeping the fact that he didn't like that specific movie to himself. If George and Sapnap were happy with that, then who was he to deny them of their date? Date, he repeats to himself. He bites his bottom lip when they turn away. He's just intruding on their date. He shouldn't be here.

"A-Actually," Dream garners their attention, "I think you two should just watch it. I'm gonna head home and work on my code. It's important."

"Oh, okay." Sapnap waved, clasping George's hand. As if to rub salt in the wound, he snuggled up closer to George. "See ya later, Dream!" Dream nodded and smiled slightly, but it was gone as soon as he turned around. It's stupid; he should feel happy for his friends, not disappointed and heartbroken.

Whenever one of them calls, Dream is tempted to throw his phone across the room and never answer. Why? Because all they talk about is each other.

"George was so cute! He got scared and snuggled up real close to me and wouldn't let go of my arm!"

Or, "Sap was amazing! He held my hand and kissed me on the nose. It was perfect. He's perfect!"

And Dream just nodded along with 'oh yeah?'s and 'aww's, and agreeing with whatever they said...

He initiated a call once - to Sapnap. "H-Hey, Sap."

" _Oh, hey, Dream. What's up?_ "

He was silent for a few seconds, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen of his computer, and then, "Nothing much. Ju--"

" _Well, if it's not important, then can I hang up? George and I are going on a date and he's gonna be here any second_."

Dream had faltered, a confession on his lips, then, "Okay, sorry for keepin' you man. I'll see you?"

" _Yeah, see ya_." And he hung up.

He remembers being distraught, unable to keep the tears in his eyes. He remembers slamming his phone hard enough that the screen cracked. And he remembers sobbing, shaking and scratching and so much pain.

He doesn't remember passing out.

* * *

"Do you think it's working?" Sapnap chuckles as he cuts his steak.

George shrugs with a smile. "It worked for us, it'll work for him." They shared a light-hearted laugh and dug into their meal. "And if it doesn't," George adds, "then we can just confess. We know he likes us, so we know he'll accept." Sapnap nods in agreement, humming all the while.

* * *

Dream hadn't posted in over six weeks.

His last tweet was seven weeks ago.

He hasn't picked up.

He's disappeared.

* * *

_"Theory why dream has gone silent:_

_"Im pretty sure everyone knows that dream hasnt made a single video or stream or post on social media. Well I have a theory. A fan theory. What if dreams gonna quit?? Like he has expressed his worries about growing too quickly and his fanbase is toxic af. Just a theory."_

_"What if Dream is gonna quit? Ion wanna see that 😨😨"_

_"Im gonna say what noone else is. What if its all those anti stans comments?? U know the ones. If it is I feel rly sorry for dream :(("_

_"if im right then u antistans fucked up. u should be ashamed for telling dream to kys and threatning to kill him"_

_"As an anti-stan, I probs shouldn't be the one saying this, but if Dream is taking our comments to heart, then I am sorry."_

_"im an antistan but i dont think it was our comments tbh. i think its more to do with george and sapnap being total dicks to him"_

_"Suicide baiting is a crime. Dream shouldn't have to go through that crap. (If you know, then you know)."_

_"fellas, what if its because hes being neglected by sapnap and gogy. like, i cant be the only one to notice that theyve barely been speaking to him as of late."_

_"Guys, please stop asking me and Sapnap what happened to Dream. Dream hasn't been talking to us either."_

_"I don't know what's going on with Dream. He hasn't spoken to me or George."_

* * *

_'Calling Dreamie :)'_

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri--_

"Hello?"

"Dream! Oh my God! Are you okay? You haven't spoken to anyone at all!"

" _Bad_..." Dream chokes. Bad goes silent. He's never heard Dream so miserable. He's never even heard him cry - genuinely, at least. " _I-I can't take it anymore... I-I can't_..." Bad furrows his brows, his own tears building up as he listens to Dream's sobs and pleas. He was always a sympathetic crier.

"Dream, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please..." He says. It's a demand, but it's soft and kind and tells Dream that he can always deny. But Dream doesn't and tells Bad everything.

" _I-I just -- the whole thing with George a-a-and Sapnap! Like, at first, I just - just accepted it. They were happy together but-- but then they started flirting so obscenely and basically rubbing it in my face and I--!_ "

"Dream..." Bad breathes, his voice rasp with emotion and his chest tight from trying to keep his tears from falling.

" _That's - That's not all, either. I feel so fucking invisible around them and it fucking hurts._ "

Bad didn't even bother to scold him on his language. Now was not the time. Dream needed comfort, not babying.

" _I feel like I could just disappear and they wouldn't care at all_." He chokes and sniffs, " _Every time I try to talk to them as friends, it's always George this, Sapnap that, and it really kills._ " Then, after a moment of silence, " _I tried to tell Sapnap. I called him before all this went down. I-I tried to tell him everything, but he just blew me off. Granted, I said it wasn't too important, but you'd think my best friend of a good few years would notice when I'm fucking depressed!_ "

"Dream." He gasps. "Dream, this isn't just about that. I know you, even if I haven't for long. What else has been doing this to you?"

Dream is silent for over a minute before he finally answers, " _It's stupid. I-It really is, but all of those goddamn comments. From my anti's._ " Bad pales. He can feel his stomach drop. " _I don't usually listen to them. I-I can usually just ignore them and get on with my day, b-but... I don't know..._ "

Bad can taste the blood from where he's gnawed onto his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions stable. "Dream... Please don't tell me you've done anything..." Dream doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. "Dream, I'm coming to yours. I'm staying there. I am going to help you get through this. I won't let you go through this alone."

" _You don't have to Bad_..." Dream whispers, " _I-I know how... annoying I can be_."

"No!" Bad yells, wincing and apologising immediately after. "But, no." He repeats, gentler this time. "Dream, you're my friend. You're not annoying. You're like family. I love you."

Dream sniffs and gasps out, " _I love you too, Bad_." Bad is going to kill them.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Bad says when he finally confronts George and Sapnap. "I hope that the fact that Dream is suffering makes you happy. Because that's what's happening."

Sapnap bites his lips, and then, "We didn't think he'd react like this!"

"Exactly." Bad says, cold and glaring. "You didn't think, and look what it's done!"

"It worked for us!" George defends weakly, grasping Sapnap's hand tight. It makes Bad even more annoyed. "The whole jealousy and teasing worked for us so we thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong." Bad's eyes well with tears just thinking about the outcome. Just thinking about how heartwrenching it was to attend to the lines on Dream's arms and how hard it was to convince Dream to even eat. Just thinking about how hopeless Dream looked.

"Just because it worked for you two, doesn't mean it'll work for another. Even his stans knew something was wrong. Even the anti-stans knew that Dream was acting weird and upset. Even they could see how awful you treated him. It worked for you - congrats. But why would you assume it'd just work for Dream too?"

"How were we supposed to know that...?" Sapnap mumbled, kicking at the dirt and looking down guiltily. Bad's anger rises - they had no right to feel so guilty when Dream was the one in pain from their stupidity.

"Because it was different!" He yells, shocking the two. "You guys entered relationships that'd last less than a month! You knew that the other wasn't going to enter a serious relationship anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew you loved each other before you confessed." He took a deep breath to calm himself, at least somewhat. "Dream never got that. You two had been in a relationship for a little over six months when you started the whole teasing thing. He knew you two were in a serious relationship. So he felt like there was no chance."

Bad clenched his fists and tossed his gaze to the ground. He was mad. Inexplicably so. "You should have confessed when you realised, not wait for him to do it." Bad is tempted to turn and walk away. Or to tell them exactly what's going on with Dream.

Instead, he stays his ground and looks at them both in the eye. "Talk to Dream. Tell him what you were doing, or don't even bother trying to keep in contact." George and Sapnap do exactly that the next day.

* * *

They stand outside Dream's house, and after a moment of hesitation, they knock. It takes a few, but Dream answers the door, looking worse than they had expected. His eyes had baggy, purple bruises under them from lack of sleep. His skin had gone pale from lack of sunlight. His hair and clothes were dishevelled. It even looked like he'd lost weight.

They didn't want to know how he looked before Bad started to help him.

Dream blinks slowly at them and looks away, "What do you want?" His voice is hoarse and rasp, and they don't know what from: crying or lack of usage.

"Dream, we're so sorry." He looks at them, surprised. Sapnap bites his lip, "We didn't mean to go so far, we were just trying to get you to confess before we did and it... didn't go as planned."

Dream's eyes widen, "C-Confess?"

George nods sheepishly, unwilling to look at Dream, "We, uh, knew you liked us, and we liked you too, so we decided to tease you until you snapped and confessed but..."

To their surprise, Dream's face contorts into rage, his previous exhaustion gone and replaced with fury.

"You knew!?"

They jump at his yell and stare at him with wide eyes.

"You knew and you still decided to do all that!? You still treated me like crap - treated me like I was invisible - l-like a fucking nobody!?" He scowls, tears building up and dripping down his face and his voice falters, "I hate you! Both of you! I don't want to see your faces ever again! I don't even want to hear your voices!" They flinch and take a step back. "Do-Do you really think I'd still love you after everything!? After you refused to acknowledge my existence! After refusing to acknowledge my fucking issues!? I stopped loving you when you decided I was just a fucking plaything! Get out! Get out! I hate you! Leave!"

And he slams the door shut. Bad is waiting with open arms for Dream to let it all out.

* * *

" _Hey, guys! This is @BadBoyHalo, and Dream wants to say sorry for going dark all of a sudden. He wants to announce that he's terminating his friendship with **@GeorgeNotFound** and **@Sapnap**. Thanks for understanding and staying with him through this :)_"


End file.
